


Dedicated To The One I Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, opt birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean finishes his book and gives Elijah a special gift on his birthday.





	Dedicated To The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the 37th birthday of Elijah Wood. Part of my Sanctuary Universe.

[](https://imgur.com/eVdvdS9)

Sean got up early on January 28th. Now that the nightmares had ended, Elijah was a sound sleeper, but Sean took care to be extra quiet getting out of bed and going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He couldn’t offer a gourmet meal, but hoped serving the man he loved breakfast in bed would make up for the simplicity of the repast. Every few minutes while he prepared the food, he glanced at his desk, anticipation of his announcement creating excitement in him.

Once he began writing again, he never expected the hardest part of working on this new novel would be coming up with the perfect dedication. He knew what he felt, what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t get the words quite right, no matter how many times he tried. Nothing he came up with seemed good enough to express his feelings of joy, of gratitude, of love. Then he realized he was trying too hard. Once he stopped thinking about it and just wrote from his heart, the words came easily. He only hoped that the person who mattered the most to him would like it.

“Hey,” Elijah said sleepily when he woke to find Sean standing by the bed, holding something in front of him. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table and slipped them on, bringing the world back into focus. He was surprised to see Sean holding a tray, and as the heavenly aroma of bacon and eggs reached his nose, asked, “What’s all this?” Then as the scent of buttered cornbread reached him, “Is that cornbread?”

“Fresh out of the oven,” Sean confirmed.

“What’s the occasion?” Elijah wanted to know.

Sean set the tray down on the bed, then slipped back into bed. “Your birthday, of course.”

For a moment Elijah looked blank, the admitted, “I actually forgot.”

Sean grinned. “Fortunately, I didn’t. Now eat your birthday breakfast before it gets cold.”

Elijah dug in enthusiastically. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“It was no trouble,” Sean said, eating from his own plate. “I enjoyed doing it.” As always, he was pleased by Elijah’s appetite and his enjoyment of most everything he prepared for him. “Besides, we have something else to celebrate.”

“Yeah?” Elijah queried. “What?”

Sean took a long, deep breath before announcing, “I finished the book.”

“Fucking A!” Elijah exclaimed. “Sean, that’s so great. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. I never expected to write another novel. I have you to thank for this new book.”

Elijah’s eyes widened. “I used to fantasize that I was your inspiration, but I never really believed it.”

“Believe it,” Sean assured him. “It was you coming into my life that gave me the will to live again, and because of that, I was able to write again. I owe you a lot, Elijah.”

Elijah shook his head. “I owe you, for giving me a home, and love.”

“It was my pleasure,” Sean said, placing his hand over Elijah’s. “You know, I wanted to give you something special for your birthday—“ he began.

“You don’t have to give me anything,” Elijah interrupted. “There’s nothing I want or need.”

“This was something I needed,” Sean said.

“Something _you_ needed?” Elijah looked puzzled. “And you wanted to give it to _me_? I don’t understand.”

“For a writer, I’m not explaining this very well,” Sean mused, “so I guess I’d better show you instead.” He got out of bed, went to his desk and booted up his laptop. He hit a few keys, and moments later there was the sound of the printer humming. When Sean returned to their bed, he held the printed page out to Elijah. “It’s not really a gift,” he confessed, ”but it means a lot to be able to give it to you today.”

Elijah took the single page from him.

>  
> 
> Dedication
> 
> For Elijah,
> 
> who brought me back to life,
> 
> and showed me it was possible
> 
> to love again.
> 
>  
> 
>  

When he’d finished reading, Elijah asked incredulously, “You dedicated your book to me?”

“Of course. It wouldn’t exist without you, Elijah. I want the world to know I’ve found love again, and how much you mean to me. I hoped you'd be pleased.” He looked deeply into Elijah’s eyes. “Are you?”

“Not only pleased,” Elijah replied, “but so proud you’d want to do this for me.” He took Sean’s face in his hands and kissed him. “This is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Hopefully my editor will like the book well enough to publish it,” Sean joked, “or no one will ever know about the dedication.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Elijah said with a loving smile. “ _I’ll_ know.”


End file.
